Solo para parejas
by Hangover15
Summary: Esta es una historia de amour/comedia, donde ash y serena van descubriendo sus sentimientos con una serie de eventos divertidos. espero les guste


**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una Comedia con Amour**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

 **Nota 3: pikachu es todo un troll, ya verán pro que XD**

 **Nota 4: uso estos símbolos (XXX XXX) para dejar algún comentario o aclaratoria**

* * *

 **SOLO PARA PAREJAS**

* * *

Iniciamos una nueva aventura con nuestros héroes favoritos, Ash termino su viaje por la región kalos, lucho duramente en la final de la liga kalos, pero perdió lamentablemente por un tecnicismo en la batalla. Al momento de haber perdido la liga estando tan cerca, Ash desistió de su sueño, quedo en una profunda depresión por estar tan cerca, sin embargo, fue ese resultado el que abrió paso a una mejor interacción entre Ash y Serena, ya que fue ella quien con sus palabras, su cariño y sus atenciones, logro despertar nuevamente el espíritu luchador de nuestro héroe

Por el lado de Serena lucho fuertemente en su última competencia contra Aria por el título de reina de kalos, pero esta joven reina tenía más experiencia y por ciertos detalles mínimos, logro ganarle a nuestra hermosa y querida Serena, quien quedo muy triste con el resultado, se había esforzado al máximo, pero a pesar de todo aun le faltaba entrenamiento. Por su lado Serena quedo muy desanimada con ese resultado, sintió por dentro que defraudo a todos, en especial a su amado azabache, quien estuvo días antes de la competencia entrenando fuertemente con ella para darle nuevas estrategias y más confianza en sí misma. Debido a esto Serena quedo muy triste, sin embargo así como ella ayudo a Ash, el también la ayudo a salir a adelante, a confiar más en ella, fue él quien logro animar a Serena para que continuara su sueño.

Estos eventos dieron paso a que ambos abrieran más sus sentimientos. Ash estaba empezando a sentir algo que jamás había sentido, últimamente se sentía nervioso cuando estaba con Serena, son cosas que no sabía cómo explicar, aun quería ser maestro pokemon, pero en su mente pasaban otras cosas también, y una de las cosas que más le molestaba, era el hecho de separarse de sus amigos, pero realmente era por una jovencita en específico, Serena, quien con sus hermosos ojos azules, su cálida sonrisa y sus atenciones constantes que tenía con Ash, fueron los impulsos que llevaron al joven entrenador a abrir su mente y su corazón, sin olvidar el apoyo constante que se daban mutuamente, todo esto fue el detonante para que descubrirá sus sentimientos. Para él, estar sin Serena era estar incompleto.

Faltaban pocos días para partir de kalos, ambos jóvenes estaban tristes porque sabían que llegaba el momento de separarse. Ash buscaba cualquier excusa en su mente para quedarse un poco más, pero no encontraba nada, además tampoco sabía que pensaban sus amigos, por eso decidió restarle importancia. Serena estaba muy callada últimamente, quería pensar que todo era mentira y que no terminaría el viaje, pero cada paso que daba la entristecía más.

Serena ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Vas a dejar que Ash se vaya sin decirle lo que sientes? – decía una pequeña rubia quien había apartado a Serena del grupo

Bonnie… de… ¿qué hablas? – decía Serena con vergüenza

Ya Serena no te hagas. Toda la región kalos sabe lo que sientes, el único que no sabe es el tonto de Ash – dijo Bonnie

¿KHEEE…? Pero… ¿desde…cuándo? – decía Serena asombrada por las palabras de la pequeña

Serena desde que encontraste a Ash, era obvio… - decía la pequeña rubia

Mmm entiendo… pero… bueno… no sé, creo que no estoy preparada aun – decía Serena con tristeza

Y ¿para cuándo vas a estarlo? Una vez que se vaya, no sabes cuándo lo volverás a ver – dijo Bonnie

Vamos Serena tienes que armarte de valor, es tu oportunidad, si la dejas pasar te arrepentirás, te lo digo enserio – decía la pequeña rubia en tono de reclamo

Bonnie… - decía Serena en un tono de voz muy bajo

Está bien… lo hare… gracias por tu ayuda Bonnie – dijo Serena dejando a un lado su tristeza y con una actitud más firme

Bien… entonces yo me encargo de mi hermano para dejarlos un tiempo solos – dijo la pequeña guiñando el ojo

Oyee hermano, cómprame un helado, andaaa… si lo haces te dejare de buscar novia por 3 días – decía Bonnie con cara de tierna Loli

Que sean 5 días… - dijo Clemont como buen negociador

Eres exigente… pero… ¡está bien! – dijo Bonnie

Ash, Serena si quieren pueden adelantarse, hay un centro comercial cerca, nosotros los alcanzamos – dijo Bonnie corriendo y dejando una nube de polvo donde estaban nuestra pareja favorita

¿Ah? Pero yo también quería helado – dijo Ash resignado al ver como se habían ido corriendo Bonnie arrastrando a Clemont

Jajajaj, vamos Ash, en el centro comercial podemos comernos un helado nosotros – dijo Serena con un tono de voz que demostraba algo de vergüenza

Si… claro Serena vamos… - decía el azabache muy nervioso, recordando que estaría solo con Serena un largo rato

Luego de un rato, llegaron al centro comercial, cuando nuestra "pareja" no oficial paso por una tienda de vestidos, Serena no pudo evitar el brillo en sus ojos

Ash miraaaa… - decía Serena muy feliz indicándole al azabache la tienda de vestidos que tenían en frente

Vamos a entrar ¿sí?– decía Serena sin siquiera darle tiempo al joven azabache, simplemente lo tomo del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro a la tienda

Al entrar fueron atendidos por una joven de la tienda, quien miro a la pareja con gracia, pasaron al probador y Ash espero sentado junto con pikachu a su lado mientras Serena se colocaba varios vestidos que tomo junto con Ash. Serena le había entregado su sombrero al joven entrenador antes de ingresar al probador y a los pocos minutos sale Serena con el primer vestido, era un vestido hermoso, que resalta los atributos de la joven peli miel, ajustado al cuerpo, el largo del vestido se encontraba en la mitad entre las rodillas y la cintura, rosado con algunas franjas negras por el costado del abdomen, mostraba un sensual escote por la espalda, su cabello estaba recogido de la misma forma que uso en su primer performance y tenía unas zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido

Mira Ash, ¿cómo me veo? – decía Serena posando para Ash

Se… Se… Sere… - Ash no podía ni hablar, estaba totalmente rojo, casi se le salía la baba viendo lo zukulenta ¡digo! hermosa que estaba Serena… después de tartamudear como idiota por unos segundos, pikachu uso cola de hierro en la espalda del mostaza para que reaccionara

Auuch, pikachuuu no hagas eso – dijo Ash con dolor por el golpe, pero lo que no sabía es que Serena se había preocupado por su actitud y se acercó a él para ver que tenía, sin darse cuenta, por el golpe, Ash movió su cabeza hacia delante, sin notar que Serena estaba frente a él, a solo 3 centímetros tenían sus rostros juntos, sin poder evitarlo ambos quedaron muy sonrojados por la escena, después que Serena se separó, quedo un poco triste porque Ash no le dijo nada, esto no pasó desapercibido por Ash, quien la tomo de la mano para detenerla

Serena, te… ves her… hermosa… me dejaste sin palabras, no te pongas triste por favor – dijo Ash muy avergonzado pero también preocupado

Ash… de verdad… te parezco… ¿hermosa? – dijo Serena con una de sus manos en el pecho, ya que la otra mano aun la tenía agarrada de Ash

Siempre me has parecido hermosa – dijo Ash por inercia, sin darse cuenta lo que decía, hasta que se dio cuenta, reacciono, soltó la mano de Serena con mucha vergüenza

¡Digo! Que… siempre... porque… eres muy… ¡AHH! Lo que quiero decir es que eres muy linda – dijo Ash sin ver a los ojos a Serena y con mucha vergüenza

Ash… - dijo Serena en un suspiro muy grande y muy sonrojado

Poco a poco Serena se acercó a Ash y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual dejo a Ash totalmente desconcertado, confundido, avergonzado, sonrojado… y varias cosas mas

Gracias Ash, eres muy lindo conmigo… ¿quieres verme con otro vestido? – dijo Serena con una voz muy tierna, una voz tan hermosa que puede enamorar a cualquier hombre del pokemundo

Cla… claro Serena – dijo Ash sonrojado

En eso Serena se fue al probador, después de unos minutos, Ash pudo calmar su cuerpo, que estaba aun desconcertado por lo hermosa que es Serena, por el beso, por todo… pikachu solo lo veía con cara de (que pendejo…) así mismo Serena volvió a salir con otro vestido, más corto que el anterior, un vestido rojo sensual, del mismo color rojo que su falda habitual pero con cierto brillo que reflejaba, tenía un escote en forma de V, que resaltaba un poco los pokemelones de Serena, a lo cual Ash solo quedo con un chorro de sangre saliendo por su nariz, y casi desmayado, al presenciar esto.

Jovencita ese es el indicado – dijo la persona de la tienda

¿Enserio? – dijo Serena confundida

Si, a su novio casi le da un paro cardiaco – dijo la joven señalando al casi inconsciente Ash

¿Mi nov…? ¡Ash!… ¿qué tienes? – dijo Serena preocupada

Pika pikaa pii ("tiene una erección que durara al menos 2 horas, y 5 litros de sangre derramados por su nariz") – dijo el pokemon en su idioma

Pikachu ayuda a Ash por favor – dijo la zukulenta, ¡digo! La hermosa Serena

Piiiii kaaaaa chuuuuuu – dijo la rata lanzando una descarga electica a su entrenador, dejándolo despierto nuevamente

Qué rayos pikachu… - dijo Ash reclamando al pokemon pero se detuvo al ver a Serena

Se Serena… estas hermosa… - decía Ash muy nervioso y casi temblando

Ash me tenías preocupada, ¿qué te paso? – dijo Serena preocupada

Ah es que… tranquila olvídalo no pasó nada… solo que me impresionaste mucho, no sé cómo haces para lucir cada vez más hermosa – dijo Ash por inercia, después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca automáticamente

Qué lindo eres… ¿te parece si nos vamos a comer algo? – dijo Serena algo preocupada ya que otro vestido podría dejar al joven en coma, así que mejor hacían otra cosa, ella ya estaba más que feliz por saber qué impacto mucho a su amado

¡Si me parece perfecto! – dijo Ash triste porque ya no vería más zukulencia de Serena y también feliz porque si seguía así, perdería la poca sangre que quedaba en su cuerpo

Bueno creo que dejare estos vestidos entonces… dijo Serena con algo de tristeza

¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no los quieres? – dijo Ash confundido

Ash son algo caros… y no puedo gastar todo en un solo día – dijo Serena en voz baja y con vergüenza

Serena… yo… te los regalo ¿sí? – dijo Ash nervioso

Pe… pero Ash… ¿estás seguro? – dijo Serena muy impactada

Serena, estoy seguro, te veías muy feliz con esos vestidos, sé que te gustaron, y bueno… en realidad… a mí también… me gusta cómo te ves… ¡DIGO ME GUSTARON LOS VESTIDOS¡ ¡si eso! – dijo Ash sonrojado y muy nervoso

Ash… gracias por ser tan especial conmigo… está bien… lo aceptare con una condición… - dijo Serena con vergüenza pero con una cara algo traviesa, la cual puso nervioso a Ash

Bueno 2 condiciones en realidad – dijo Serena nuevamente, Ash solo trago saliva esperando lo que diría Serena

La primera, yo invito los helados y la segunda… que salgamos en la noche a bailar para usar el vestido… contigo… - dijo Serena con mucha vergüenza precisamente en la última parte

¿Bailar… noche… juntos…? – pensaba Ash con mucha vergüenza y con su cara totalmente roja

Bue… está bien Serena… que así sea entonces – dijo Ash algo nervioso pero feliz

¡Siiii! – dijo Serena muy feliz dando un brinco donde mismo estaba y dándole otro tierno beso a Ash en la mejilla, sin embargo esta vez Ash no quedo en shock, sino feliz, con una sonrisa de idiota que ni 100 ligas pérdidas podrían borrar

Después de eso, Ash se ofreció a cargar las bolsas de Serena, y fueron a comer helado, y así hablaron de varias cosas sin importancia, olvidando totalmente a Clemont, Bonnie, el viaje de kalos, la liga, el performance… se olvidaron de todo, solo pensaban el uno en el otro, hasta que…

Oye Serena no es algo extraño que Bonnie y Clemont se fueran tan repentinamente – dijo Ash recordando aquella escena

¿Eh? No realmente… sabes cómo es Bonnie… le gusta que su hermano la consienta – dijo Serena tratando de disimular

¡Si tienes razón! – dijo el inocente Ash creyendo el pequeño engaño de Serena

Qué tal si vemos una película mientras los esperamos – dijo Serena para cambiar el tema

Sii buena idea, vamos pikachu! – dijo Ash

Pikaaa (arceus por que lo hiciste tan pendejo…) – dijo el pokemon en su idioma

Poco después pasan por una cartelera de cines, donde estaban los anuncios de las películas que mostraban, Ash ya había sentido en muchas ocasiones la necesidad de estar siempre con Serena, no podía pensar en separarse de ella, era su alegría, su motor, su felicidad, poco a poco se había dado cuenta, y ahora no podía dejarla ir, no podía simplemente irse y dejar aquella peli miel que tanto lo marco en su viaje, poco a poco empezaba a recordar una conversación que tuvo con su buen amigo Brock

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ash enserio, no seas tonto, algún día te enamoraras de una chica, sentirás que ella te completa la otra mitad de tu vida, tendrás la necesidad de estar siempre con ella y no separarte nunca, y cuando ese día llegue, tendrás que armarte de valor para pedirle que sea tu novia – decía un moreno asiático ( XD )

Jajaja de que hablas Brock, yo quiero ser un maestro pokemon, no tengo interés en esas cosas – dijo Ash en burla

Ya caerás Ash… ya caerás… - decía el joven moreno

 **Fin de flashback**

* * *

Qué mierda… Brock tenía razón, la verdad es que no puedo ni imaginar alejarme de Serena, ella es… ella… es la indicada, bien entonces tengo que hacerlo… en aquel momento pensé que las palabras de Brock eran tonterías, pero en realidad el tonto siempre fui yo… esta vez… será diferente… - decía Ash en su mente sin darse cuenta que una hermosa peli miel que estaba con él estaba tratando de llamar su atención, pero este estaba en sus pensamientos

¡Ash! Te estoy hablando… - decía Serena algo enojada

¿AH? Perdón Serena estaba recordando algo que me dijo un viejo amigo – dijo Ash avergonzado

Y por eso no me escuchabas – decía Serena haciendo pucheros **(XXX ¡MIERDA! amo cuando Serena hace eso XD XD XXX)**

Serena… te ves tan hermosa cuando haces eso… - decía Ash en su mente

Discúlpame ¿sí? Ven te compensare… yo invito la película – dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena

Pronto llegaron a una publicidad de una película.

Mira Serena, esta película se ve muy divertida… se llamada _"Solo para parejas" –_ dijo Ash pasando algunas ideas por su mente

En esto Serena se sonroja, pero recuerda las palabras de Bonnie, había sido una tarde perfecta sola con Ash, habían pasado grandes cosas en ese día, pero algo la molestaba, se sentía enojada porque aun… faltaba algo más…

¡Ni que fuéramos pareja¡ - dijo Serena en un tono seco, hablo por inercia, tenía mucha confusión en su cabeza por todo lo que estaba pasando ese día, después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y pensó muchas cosas…

Pi Pikaaaa chu (¡HA! GAAAYYYYYYY… ahora si valiste verga friendzonero) – decía el ratón amarillo en su idioma al escuchar esas duras palabras de Serena

Serena pensaba si lo había arruinado con Ash, si cometió un grave error y arruino todo, si Ash en verdad quería compartir esa película con ella por otra razón… su mente estaba pasando mil cosas

Mientras tanto, Ash quedo en shock por aquellas duras palabras, jamás se imaginó una respuesta tan dura por parte de Serena, sin embargo, algo internamente le hizo click. Serena tenía razón no eran pareja, y el comentario fue duro, pero fue la chispa que activo su mente… era el momento… para bien o para mal, pase lo que pase, tenía que hacerlo, ya después de eso, no había vuelta atrás…

Arceus apiádate de mí… - pensó Ash antes de hablar

Serena… - dijo Ash seriamente

Si Ash... – dijo Serena preocupada por lo que diría, pero aun así mantuvo el rostro firme y serio con aquellas palabras que dijo, después de todo eran ciertas, no eran pareja y eso la molestaba internamente

Sabes… desde que indicamos este viaje… la verdad me eh sentido diferente… no sé bien cómo explicarlo, jamás lo había sentido… pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tu eres alguien muy importante para mí, y que en realidad no… no quiero separarme de ti… - decía Ash con vergüenza pero a la vez serio

Por otro lado Serena solo tragaba en seco por las palabras que decía Ash, no sabía que esperar, si era bueno o malo, por lo que decía Ash era mejor de lo que esperaba, así que solo faltaba algo…

Por eso es que no que se hace en estos casos, tampoco sé cómo actuar, lo único que si se con seguridad, es que… yoo… mejor dicho tuu… ¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO! – decía Ash nervioso, confundido, molesto, feliz, torpe

Ash… dilo yaaaa dilooooo… - decía Serena en su mente mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el azabache

¡SERENA TU ME GUSTAS! – dijo torpemente, y a su vez hablo tan rápido que ni pudo tomar aire - ¡Así es me gustas mucho desde aquel momento que te encontré me dejaste sorprendido con lo hermosa que eres se que fui un tonto al no recordarte y que eso te lastimo pero aun así seguiste conmigo y en verdad es que cada momento contigo es muy especial y por eso quiero que seas mi novia! – termino de decir Ash para tomar aire, había soltado toda su confesión muy rápidamente, que difícilmente se entendía de lo rápido que hablo, pero Serena escucho todo perfectamente

Ash… Ash… tu… yo te… ¡RAYOS YA BASTA¡ - decía Serena con nervios, felicidad, emoción, tartamudeo, vergüenza, enojo

¡ASH TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS! ¡Desde que me ayudaste en el campamento me protegiste me diste seguridad me ayudaste después te encontré y me sentí feliz por verte otra vez y salí en mi viaje para encontrarte porque siempre tuve la esperanza de verte otra vez después me invitaste a viajar contigo y me hizo muy feliz porque eres muy especial y en verdad siempre quise estar contigo y cada día me enamorabas más porque eres único y lindo y me tratas con cariño no quiero separarme de ti y si quiero ser tu…! – Serena le había hablado tan rápidamente que no se percató que fue interrumpida

Esta vez no fue por falta de aire como le pasó a Ash, esta vez fue por un tierno beso que le dio su amado, un beso en los labios, esos labios que tanto deseaba besar, que deseaba muchas noches poder probar, ese beso que sello la unión de esta hermosa pareja, quienes tenían fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero eran muy despistados para darse cuenta entre ellos mismos. Después de aquel beso que marco sus vidas para siempre, paso algo que ninguno quería y era la falta de aire, sobre todo para la pobre Serena que fue la última en hablar

Ash… ¡TE AMOOO Y SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA! – decía Serena muy feliz gritando a los cuatro vientos y a la vez de un brinco salto a los brazos de Ash quien ni siquiera pudo decir nada ya que esta vez fue Serena quien lo beso sin darle tiempo de nada y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que unos guardias del centro comercial les pidieron retirarse por que habían niños viendo, a lo cual nuestra pareja no le importo la película por que ya habían cumplido su objetivo, ya eran oficialmente novios, así que lo demás se podía ir a la verga

Pika pikaaaaaaa (¡AL FIN! ¡El puto friendzonero después de 20 temporadas consiguió novia! ¡Awebooooo triunfo el amouur!) – decía la rata amarilla celebrando el fin de la virginidad del mostaza

Después de esos eventos, Ash y Serena caminaron tomados de la mano, se encontraron con Clemont y Bonnie, por un lado Clemont estaba sorprendido y por otro una pequeña Loli estaba dando brincos de felicidad por que su plan resulto. A la noche siguiente salieron a divertirse como habían acordado, fueron a un lugar muy agradable donde podían bailar, Bonnie para que su hermano no estuviera solo se le ocurrió una gran idea o mejor dicho travesura… el día anterior llamo a Korrina para que llegara a la ciudad donde estaban, para convencerla solo le dijo que había un evento de batallas y la inocente fue creyendo las palabras de la Loli, sin embargo después revelaron todo y se quedó con ellos para disfrutar esa noche y así Bonnie se salió con la suya

* * *

 **\- Epilogo-**

Al poco tiempo Ash y Serena fueron a pueblo boceto, donde hablaron con la madre de Serena sobre su relación, al principio no estuvo de acuerdo pero después acepto. Poco después partieron a kanto para darle la noticia a la mama de Ash, quien estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de la hermosa novia que tenía su hijo, se quedaron un tiempo en kanto descansando mientras se preparaban para su próximo viaje… el cual sería en la misma región kalos, esta vez ambos cumplirían sus sueños pero ahora juntos como pareja.

Tiempo después de conquistar sus sueños en kalos, viajaron a otras regiones para continuar su camino pero juntos… Ash logro ser un reconocido maestro pokemon a nivel mundial, Serena era una gran diseñadora de moda, sus líneas de ropa eran un éxito en todas las regiones y pasaron a ser unas celebridades a los pocos años.

A los 20 años se casaron, lo cual fue un evento muy importante para la región kanto ya que eran 2 personas importantes a nivel mundial. Después de lograr sus sueños pasaron a tomar un largo descanso. Vivian en kanto pero no en pueblo paleta, sino en ciudad azulona, ya que era el epicentro de la moda en kanto y Serena tenía que estar cerca de su trabajo, por el lado de Ash decidió tomar un trabajo calmado, por eso se dedicó a enseñar el arte de las batallas pokemon en la más grande y prestigiosa escuela de kanto, la cual también quedaba en ciudad azulona.

De esa manera vivió la feliz pareja, hasta que a sus 25 años de edad, su vida les cambio totalmente, ya que Serena estaba embarazada. Así mismo pasaron a celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia, todos los amigos de la pareja estaban celebrando con ellos.

10 años después de aquellos eventos, Ash y Serena se preparaban para viajar a pueblo paleta, donde sus hijos, los mellizos ketchum se preparaban para iniciar su viaje…

Satoshi ketchum, joven de 10 años, con un gran parecido a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre, nombrado así por aquel gran maestro que existió hace muchos años en kanto, quien fue una de las más grandes influencias de Ash desde que era un niño

Yvonne ketchum, una hermosa joven de 10 años, con un gran parecido a su madre, pero con los ojos y las marcas en la mejilla de su padre, nombrada así en honor a la hermosa Serena y la madrina de los mellizos Bonnie

En esta ocasión, los pokemon iniciales para escoger no eran solamente los de la región como tal, se podían escoger cualquier pokemon inicial de cualquier región. Por lo tanto la familia ketchum tomo unas vacaciones del trabajo para viajar a pueblo paleta, donde iniciara la aventura de sus hijos.

 **Fin**

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste este one-shot, me gusto escribir ya que aunque no lo crean, tiene cosas de la vida real solo que fue adaptada al mundo del amourshipping

PD: Ash y Serena vieron la película algunos años después XD XD

Con esto me despido! Y si les gusto, dejen su comentario!

y para el que lea el fic y no comente… no sé quién es usted, no sé qué es lo que quiere, pero si está buscando dinero le advierto que no tengo mucho, pero lo que si tengo es una serie de diferentes habilidades que eh adquirido durante una muy larga carrera y que me hacen una pesadilla para lectores que no comentan como ustedes.

Si deja su comentario ahora ese será el final, no los buscare, no los perseguiré, pero si no dejan comentario, yo los buscare, los encontrare, y los obligaré a dejar comentario…

-Buena suerte- dice lector que no dejo comentario XD XD

Aajajajjajaj no mamen! Es broma! Solo los chingaba un rato! Saludos!


End file.
